


Bella Notte

by Webtrinsic



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, ladyandthetrampau disneyau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Disney AU Lady and the Tramp TenRose style!The small golden cocker spaniel, yawned and wandered around the hat box that cut her off from the world. It was all new to her. She whined, finding she could push the box top up, she proceeded to try again to no avail. Her prison was slowly lifted, and it opened in a vast of colors.





	Bella Notte

The small golden cocker spaniel, yawned and wandered around the hat box that cut her off from the world. It was all new to her. She whined, finding she could push the box top up, she proceeded to try again to no avail. Her prison was slowly lifted, and it opened in a vast of colors.

She stared up into the eyes of the large creäture, with blond hair as her own. Accept it was only on her head, how peculiar. But her tail wagged in excitement, blessed with kisses which the puppy reciprocated with licks. 

"Oh Pete she's wonderful!" Jackie squealed, hugging the puppy between her and her husband who patted the dog's head. 

"Merry christmas," he chuckled, as he set the pup down to inspect the house. 

"What should we name her?" Pete asked, as the both smiled at the dog crawling over their feet, and trying to crawl up their legs. Jackie couldn't resist picking up the small dog, especially with the light pink bow tied around its neck.

"Rose, I say we name her Rose," Jackie said in a childish voice as she kissed the dogs face. The puppy's ears perked at the name, she barked in her excitement but the sound came out odd causing the owners to laugh.

"Don't worry, your voice will come in someday, otherwise I think she likes it." Pete laughed, scratching behind Rose's ear. 

\-----

That night Pete set her in her makeshift bed, knowing the small animal needed training. Rose happily licked his fingers, and made herself comfortable in the bed. That is until she saw him walking away. She ran after him with her short stubby leg's until he turned and shook his head. Placing her back into her bed, before trying to leave the pup behind again.

Rose was nothing if not stubborn, and began her pursuit once again in following him out.

"No, you stay here." He said firmly, shaking his finger at her. She whimpered at his tone, and crawled back into bed on his command. He walked out of the door, and it shook closed. Her head perked up after that, and she ran and crashed into the door with a small thud. But it had opened, and she saw Pete on the stairs looking down at her.

"No, bad Rose back to bed!" He chastised. With her head down and tail tucked between her legs, she walked back to the large door and went back into her bed with a huff. The noise she made brought her back to her owner's comment, she'd get her voice someday. Why not tonight?

"Ahroo, Roo, Rooooo!" She howled, Pete stomped his foot in annoyance.

"Hush!" He shouted, "Rose down!"

His hard footsteps came down the steps, and the legs of a hard chair scrapped across the floor. The door now stuck and her escape attempts seemed futile. Full force again she hit the door, hurting her snout in the process. She whined, but continued on.

It had been what seemed like hours, but the door had opened. Sliding through happily she bounded to the stairs. Her eyes widening as she looked up hopelessly, but that gleam soon became one of determination. The small pup spent hours of slipping and falling until finally she made it up the first flight, and continued on through the exhaustion until she made it up the second.

Rose Tyler was one determined pup, and no dog nor human could tell you otherwise. Snores sounded, frightening the pup nearly knocking her down the stairs once more. But she soon found it was her mummy and daddy making the noise. Digging at the side of the much larger bed than her own, Pete sighed and picked the pooch up and set her on the bed.

"Alright, but just for tonight Rose,"

\-----

One night became many, and Rose had grown. Happily she yawned and stretched in the mornings, always running to get the morning paper for her daddy to read. She caught the roll of newspaper with ease, accidentally shredding it with the doggy door when bringing it to him. He'd just chuckle, and run his hand along her head and give her a piece of his donut and coffee.

Jackie just gave him a look, but stopped when she saw the dogs content. 

"Oh!" Jackie gasped before heading out, and returning with a lovely blue-collar. Pete smiled, and watched as his wife placed it upon Rose's neck.

Rose scrunched her nose, trying in any way to look upon the item. She knew what it was of course, it meant she was a big dog! Both her neighbor Jack and Mickey had one, she was happy to finally fit in.

Jack and Mickey were her friends, neighbors, Jack was a German Shepard, while Mickey was a Basenji. 

Mickey's owner was a little old lady, who he called grandma, he was only around a month older and loved to play. She'd met him through the little white picket fence that kept them apart.

Jack was different, meeting him was unique. He was a retired police K-9, there had been an accident one day. Him and his officer had gone on a bust when a large rottweiler sprung out, leaving Jack with what the vet had called PTSD. His mind was blocking out the ability to smell they'd said, which left him out of work.

He'd been retired not long after I'd arrived here with mummy and daddy, his owners were a group of jurors that hoped that seeing a puppy would lift Jack's spirit. 

Rose stared at the larger dog, him curled up and sleeping. He was larger than her by a lot, massive. But he looked awfully cuddly, and she ran up to him happily. 

This worried jack's and her own mummy and daddy but she'd already stepped on his snout causing his jet blue eyes to open. His alert instantly dissipated when he saw loving doe eyes staring at him. Jack let out a contented sound, and let the puppy snuggle against his face, as he raised his head to lick her fondly.

That had been it, her carefully snuggling up and sleeping beside him. Both mummy's and daddy's smiled, knowing they'd be good friends. 

\-----

She ran out the doggy door and up to the white picket fence, before squeezing through the fence and looking for Mickey. He was burying some bones in his secret spot, but he didn't know it wasn't that hidden of a spot.

"Hey Rose!" Mickey said nervously, sitting over the pile of bones. Rose lifted her head high, showing off the collar and giggled.

"Hey Mickey, notice anything different?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes and wiggling her collar best she could.

"You got your nails done?" He asked distractedly, trying to subtly cover the bones' hiding spot.

"Nope," she drawled, looking up at him. 

"Um you got washed?"

"No," she shook her head, and raised her head higher. 

"Oh you got a collar!" He noticed, and Rose yipped in excitement.

"You tell Jack yet?" Mickey asked, knowing Jack would want to know. He became sorta like an overprotective big brother once he met Rose, and did anything he could to make her happy. Her finally getting a collar would lift a weight off of his hind legs to, Rose of course stayed in the yard but he'd seen dogs without collars taken away by the pound, he'd also seen dogs stolen with and without collars.

He didn't want that to happen, once he saw those doe eyes he knew Rose was something sacred. He hoped she'd find a mate who agreed with that.

"No, I was going now if you want to come." Rose giggled, and the pair raced out of the yard and up to Jack's porch. His ears twitched when he heard the taps of their nails, and he stood expecting his favorite cocker spaniel to nuzzle up to him as normal.

That's just what she did, and he chuckled licking her head.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, Look what I got!" Rose shouted, and he looked down to a beautiful gleam that stuck his eyes. It was a beautiful thing, a collar.

"That's great Rosie!" He smiled, nudging her on her back and attack her stomach with kisses and nuzzles. 

Mickey growled slightly, finding Rose as his mate but she wasn't interested. Watching Jack and her he often got jealous even though Jack brushes him off saying he loves Rose but not in that way. 

\-----

The Doctor stretched cracking his neck, and bathing in the closest leaky roof. He was a wanderer with no real home, always looking for his next adventure or something to pass the time. He was a mutt, and didn't care for any responsibilities. 

He walked the early morning streets, listening to the trains nearby as he peered into shop windows. The pet shop came into view holding tons of cute little pups who he smiled at. Tony's had good food, it was a good time to get his breakfast bone, and tony agreed happily launching out the door and into his mouth.

That's when the dog catcher came, pinning up a sign to warn others that all dogs without collars would be impounded. He noticed the two dogs in the back, an irish water spaniel by the name of river song and a pointer dog called the master lay.

"Hello sweetie, mind helping some friends out?" She asked, and the Doctor did.

"Be careful!" He called, and proceeded to annoy the guard. The guard chased him straight into the most pish-posh community he could think of. He laughed sipping from the bird baths, and inspecting all the caged trees. 

"Wonder what the dogs around here do,"

\-----

One morning though they ignored her, and she didn't understand why. Mommy no longer wanted to take her for walks, and daddy no longer cared to play with her when he got home. No more donuts in the morning, and then mummy hit her.

She knew it was her fault, she'd just wanted to play. She sat in the dog house, crying, her family didn't love her anymore.

Jack's ears perked, he knew that noise and he bolted to her. She looked up the taller dog when he peaked his head in, he cramped himself into the small space and let her snuggle into his fur.

"What's wrong Rosie?"

"They..they don't love me anymore..." she sniffled.

"Oh I'm sure they still love you, it's just with the baby coming."

"The baby?" She asked confused. Jack now knew what was happening, his owners had spoken of Jackie's pregnancy.

"Rose your humans are just irritable because the baby, their having a child of their own."

"What's a baby?" Rose asked confused.

"Well its like a pup, just human." 

Mickey barked causing them to squish out of the dog house and Mickey barked. 

"Hey guys!" He barked as the two shuffled out.

"What's wrong Rose?" He asked, seeing confusion in her eyes.

"Mum and Dad are having a baby," Rose spoke softly.

"Oh babies aren't so bad,"

"Babies mean lots of things, someone to play with your ears. Soft skin, and someone to play with." Jack explained.

"A baby means trouble," a voice called, and the three turned to see the mutt talking.

The tramp called from experience, but soon saw the beautiful cocker spaniel with brilliant doe eyes staring at him.

"Trouble?" she asked, staring up at him.

"No more special food, just left over baby food, leaky dog houses, and getting yelled at for intruding on the baby's space." The Doctor explained, looking down at the girl. 

"That's untrue!" screamed Mickey. Rose noticed Jack's silence, he was assessing this new dog.

"But it is trust me I'm the Doctor!"

'Yeah they've had your picture up in the police station for ages,' Jack wanted to say, but he knew this dog was no real harm. 

"Just because you experienced a bad pregnancy, that doesn't mean she will." Jack spoke up, staring directly into the strays eyes.

"I'm just saying," The Doctor replied.

"Don't you know it's dangerous without a collar?" Jack asked, but he saw how the Doctor was looking at Rose and he somehow knew that was her mate.

"Yea, don't worry about it. I'm heading out, and kid, when a baby moves in a dog moves out." The Doctor called, as he headed out.

Jack almost growled, Mickey certainly did. Sure he's rough around the edges, but Jack knew his attitude would change. Love changes everything. 

\-----

The baby soon came and Rose finally understood, as she rocked back and forth with the little boy's crib. His name was Tony, and her mummy and daddy rubbed her fur and began packing. Rose watched them gather their things as they tried to leave, she wouldn't let them.

Auntie Cassandra ran in, in search of the baby.

"You sure you can watch them?" her daddy asked her, and Rose whimpered at the thought.

"It's okay Rose we'll be back soon,"

They left her, Cassandra busied herself with the baby while a peculiar smell caught Rose's nose.

A cat.

Chip the hairless cat emerged from a stylish bag Auntie had held earlier. 

"Oh Pretty pup," He hissed, pouncing on the cocker spaniel and using her as a place for kneading. She whined, his claws sharp against her skin.

Rose yipped and barked causing Cassandra to come downstairs.

"Oh you hideous thing get away from my baby!" She shouted pulling the cat away and kicking Rose. Rose cried out, and Cassandra plucked her up, and took her outside.

"Oh we're getting you a muzzle you filthy mongrel!"

Rose called out for Jack, and Jack came a running but it was too late they were already in the car. He fell behind and just couldn't catch her scent. He solemnly walked home, burying himself in his paws as soon as he got home.

Rose trembled as they walked into the pet store, her side hurt from the kick and the god awful muzzles scared her. Wiggling as hard as she could, she couldn't get away.

Cassandra grabbed the tightest and most self degrading muzzles in the store, and tied it to her face.

Rose cried, and managed to break free of Cassandra's hold and ran out of the store. She ran and ran as far as her legs would take her, the shine of her collar caught the eyes of a boxer who liked what he saw. He chased the small dog, knowing if he got her it's not like anyone would hear her. 

The Doctor's ears perked when he heard a bark, and the jingle of a dog's tag. He knew that pup, and her being chased was not a good situation. He ran fast, and caught up as soon as she'd been cornered.

"You're such a pretty girl aren't you?" The boxer asked, and the Doctor snapped. He fought hard, and the other dog cried and ran in terror. 

"Hey kid," he asked the small dog who was hiding behind the boxes. She turned and looked up at him, and his dark eyes dissipated when he saw the muzzle.

"Oh kid," he whispered, and nuzzled her face. It was a very intimate thing, but she reciprocated and then snuggled into his chest.

"C'mon kid, let's go find a way to get that off."

She nodded, and followed him closely. She was practically under his legs, but he didn't mind. He was silently seething, the fear in those beautiful eyes, her face trapped in that god awful muzzle. 

"Hmm the zoo!" He shouted, Rose looked up at him confused. Rose walked to the gate, but he pulled her back knowing they'd have to get in another way. 

"Stay here," he told her, before distracting a nearby man. He'd caught the guard's attention who ended up yelling at the random passerby over not having dogs. While distracted the Doctor rushed Rose inside, and searched for the easiest way of removing her muzzle.

He'd almost gone to ask the alligators, but he'd realized she'd not only lose her muzzle but her head. That's when the beavers came into view. 

"That's it!"

Rose turned her head, but followed along and simply nodded.

"Hello my good sir, seems like you're having some trouble pulling those logs." 

"Why yes!" the beaver replied.

"Well it seems like you could use this handy-dandy log-puller!" 

"This thing?" He asked tugging on Rose's muzzle, Rose looked up confused but the Doctor stepped in and nodded. 

The beaver's teeth wrapped around the base and he bit down, Rose was finally free and the beaver had himself a brand new log-puller.

\-----

"Thank you," Rose whispered, and snuggled into the dogs chest. She couldn't deny her attraction to him, he was smart, and certainly protective. He was loving.

"No problem, so why don't you tell me how you got that muzzle on in the first place."

"Well Auntie Cassandra came into town, and well.... her cat Chip. He um clawed at me and she thought I was provoking him so she kicked me then took me to get a muzzle and I ran."

"She kicked you?" The Doctor asked in fury.

"Don't worry it only hurts when I walk."

"Rose that's not okay!" He shouted, before pulling her close and inspecting her. He couldn't feel any broken bones so he knew it was simply bruised.

"Why don't we walk around a bit, get something to eat and get you home." The Doctor resolved. She nodded, and they walked the streets. 

"Now Tony's that a good place," The Doctor smiled, and pulled Rose away from the entrance and she followed him around the back. 

"Wait here," 

She did as told as he got the attention of the owner, soon the large man came over and smiled. He ran his hands through her ears, and petted her affectionately. 

"Hey Doc you take Tony's advice and settle with this one," He encouraged, as they set the table for the two. 

"This one?" Rose asked confused.

"Oh it's Tony he don't speak english pretty good," he laughed. Rose nodded, and sat beside the Doctor while he barked for some spaghetti. She giggled, and stared at the stars. The Doctor stared at her lovingly, as her eyes gleamed. As each noodle she slurped up gave of a twinkle in the moonlight.

Tony played the accordion happily singing Belle Notte. He rolled over the last meatball and she giggled and blushed affectionately. The rest of the night continued with walking through the fireflies, imprinting their paws in the drying cement.

The Doctor knew he was in love, and he'd fallen hard. 

 

\-----

The Doctor yawned feeling a warm presence on his head, and saw it was his lovely companions ear. The roosters call woke Rose from her slumber, and she looked around wearily.

"Everything alright love?" He asked not expecting for the last part to slip.

She simply nodded not acknowledging it either, "It's morning."

"Yeah," He smiled, resting his head on her's.

"I should have been home hours ago," Rose fretted.

"Rose look we have a whole world out there! We could travel the universe you and I. Stuff of legends." 

"But who would watch the baby?" she asked. He smiled sadly, knowing she'd have to get home and nothing would stop her.

"Alright kid, I'll take you home," The Doctor relented.

They walked in sync, nearly paw and paw. That is until he saw it, "Ever chase chickens?" he asked, and Rose looked scandalized at the question.

"It'll be quick I promise," and it was because in a flurry of feathers they where running for their lives, and Rose fell into the arms of the dog catcher. The Doctor still under the impression that she was right behind him.

The anguish and fear that filled his heart when he noticed the little spaniel wasn't at his side hurt. He searched everywhere, and lashed out killing a stray chicken that had escaped as well.

\-----

Rose whimpered as they passed the cages of dogs barking and cat-calling her, many were crying in agony and fear. Rose left her tail tucked between her legs as she shuffled into the cage. 4 other dogs were with her, with 2 others peaking in from the next cage over.

"Why look what we have here, I'm the master and you are?" the pointer dog tutted.

"It's little miss estate," a black bulldog laughed.

"Ey Ey knock it off, can't you see the poor thing's scared." River warned. "Don't worry they're just messing around, you got your key to freedom right around your neck."

"My collar?"

"No dog in here wouldn't give hind leg for such a thing," a tall australian Shepard peeked in. 

"Oh," the bulldog suddenly scampered back when they saw the keepers taking away an old dog.

"Poor guy," 

"You know who'd never get caught, the Doctor,"

"The Doctor?" Rose asked

"Yeah, he's the oncoming storm, the most important dog in the universe. He does what he pleases and always gets away. But one day he'll find someone to hold him back. A beautiful thing like yourself may catch a dog like him."

"Yea wasn't there reinette, vastra, vatasha, donna, martha, and a whole bunch of others and yet he still hasn't found the one,"

"Oh but one day there will be one who he'll shelter and protect, the one who ties him down, and then he'll end up like that dog there."

Rose instantly caught on and began to cry, River tried best to comfort her but it didn't help when the other keeper came to take her home. 

She froze in terror, the keeper tried to calm her frayed nerves to no avail. 

"Don't worry, they're here to take you home."

Cassandra didn't look happy, and locked Rose in her crate without dinner. Then in the morning she chained her up to the dog-house. Jack and Mickey bounded in, Jack treading with care at the scarred and depressed pup.

Jack knew how it was in the pound and didn't say anything about it, but curled up next to her. She curled into his side and sobbed. Mickey tried asking what the pound was like, but she only sobbed harder. Jack lifted his lips to bare his teeth, and Mickey took the hint and simply sat down in silence next to the pair.

The Doctor came in, and Jack hopped up and barked viciously a sound unlike any other. 

Rose snuggled into Jack's side, scaring both The Doctor and Mickey because Jack seemed borderline irrational. He turned quickly and stopped and stared into her doe eyes.

"It's okay Jack," she told him softly, he nodded and him and Mickey left. 

"Rose I'm so sorry," The Doctor apologized, and tried offering her a meaty bone. 

"No!" she shouted and kicked the bone back at him.

"Rose I thought you were behind me, when I found out they took you to the pound,"

"Don't talk about that dreadful place, I had to watch someone be led to their death because of you!" She shouted at him, tears in her eyes, "And I am not your downfall! I don't care if they do take you away!" She huffed and hid in her dog house.

He lowered his head, and tucked his tail the best he could between his legs and left. 

\-----

Rose sat for another few minutes as the rain dripped through the dog house, but that's when she saw the human in the yard. She barked in fear, loudly, as loudly as she could. The Doctor perked when he heard her distressed call.

The man dressed all in black was breaking in, climbing up the side of the house and straight into the baby's bedroom window. 

He ran quickly, hearing her distressed cries. 

"Kid what is it?" He asked peering his head in.

"There's a man, in the house! Baby's room!" Rose was almost hyperventilating. 

"How do I get in?" 

"The doggy door, on the side of the house," She called. He nodded, and ran into the building walking carefully up the stairs and he found the man. They tussled, knocking the baby's crib over but The Doctor brought the intruder down. Cassandra screamed in the doorway calling the police, and ran into the room grabbing the baby and locking them in.

The police and dog catchers came to take the Doctor away, Rose cried trying to get to him but the chain held her back. Mickey and Jack looked over, Jack saw her anguish and he knew the feeling. He lost his mate long ago, and he wasn't going to let that happen to Rose.

He ran after the car as fast as he could, but it got away. He growled in frustration and suddenly he could smell, he could smell that Doctor miles away and he ran. Traces of his flower were on that dog and it helped a hell of a lot. He didn't know how to stop the car, other than throwing himself under it.

So he did.

\-----

Pete and Jackie came home in a flurry, and instantly adopted the Doctor. Calling him a hero for saving their baby, Rose cuddled into his side happily.

\-----

It was christmas once again, and the house was overrun with puppies, Rose's and the Doctor's puppies. Jack and Mickey carefully came up the frosted steps, Jack being even more so with his hind leg broken. But he was recovering very well. The puppies all came running up to Jack in excitement asking about his police days and how he saved their father from the pound.

The Doctor showed off his new collar happily, and nuzzled all his pups happily. He licked Rose's long ears, while their kids gasped and ran screaming "eww"


End file.
